


Beneath the Surface

by thexlovexcore



Series: Beneath the Surface [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexlovexcore/pseuds/thexlovexcore
Summary: Our reader opens up her own bakery in The City and meets a masked vigilante one night, who saves her from robbers. A budding romance follows, and Diego sees a true taste of normalcy away from being a vigilante and at the Academy.AU where the apocalypse never happens and the family gets along, but Detective Patch still dies in the line of duty.





	1. Big City Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our reader opens up her own bakery in The City, and her first night open she is getting robbed and saved by a masked vigilante. He seems drawn to her, and maybe he can get over the death of Detective Patch after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is my first story I've written in a very, very, verrrrrrrrry long time. (I used to frequently write on Quizilla...if that says anything)  
> I'm open to feedback, and this will be a mostly fluffy series between a female reader and Diego.

It had been my dream forever. To open my own business. To be my own boss. To bake, make people happy, and get paid for it. So when I opened up my own bakery, it was an amazing feeling. I turned on all the lights, unlocked the door, and was ready to make some sales. 

I made seven.

Absolutely crushed and panicked after a rough first day of being open, I began closing up the display cases an hour before closing time. I sighed as I put the keys in my apron pocket, taking the temperatures of the coolers. I sat down at one of the bistro chairs throughout the lobby of the bakery and felt tears build up in my eyes. Seven sales…

I heard the bell on the door ding open and quickly jumped up to wipe my eyes. I looked over to see a hooded man coming towards me. I felt a slight unease as he walked directly up to me and pulled a gun.  
“Open the register” He said, gesturing with the gun towards the counter. My breath stopped and I quickly scurried behind the counter. He followed me, shifting uneasily. I pushed the security button I had installed under the counter, and it automatically called the company and told them to send police. I opened the register and slowly started to put the money on the counter, the man quickly taking it. He looked over his shoulder and nodded. Another man came through the front door, hands outstretched to take the money and throw it in a bag.  
“Hurry up!” The first guy yelled. I felt tears stream down my face. It was then that I heard the door open again, expecting a third man to enter. Instead I saw no one, but the two men both dropped to their knees, shouting. I noticed knives stuck in the back of their knees, they were both grasping to put them out. That’s when a third man walked around the corner and kicked both of the men in their sides before they could get up. The two robbers were now coughing and spluttering, and I collapsed behind the counter. I tried to control my breathing as I faintly heard sirens in the distance. I heard the boots of the third man walk around the counter and I started to fully panic. I lost control of my breathing and my tears, fully expecting to die. The third man crouched down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, a gentle ‘sshh’ coming from his mouth. The police sirens grew louder and I heard the police come through the front door. The third man was still crouched next to me, I refused to look over at him while he rubbed my shoulder, trying to get me to calm down.  
“Hey, the police are here now, you’re safe. They have those two scumbags in cuffs. You’re okay.” I finally looked over at the scarred face of the third man. When I made eye contact, he smiled gently, still rubbing my shoulder. He had kind, dark eyes, short dark hair and wore all black. I noticed that he was wearing a leather harness that had knives strapped to it. I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
“Are you a cop?” I asked weakly. He chuckled a little.  
“Nah. I move too fast to be a cop.” He smiled, looking up at the officer who walked over to question me. “You may want to start driving faster, you’re late.” He said to the cop, standing up and patting his arm.  
“Thanks, Diego.” The cop rolled his eyes. 

I answered all of the questions the cops had, and they packed up the two men and left. Diego, however, remained.  
“Are you going to be okay?” He asked. I was putting the money into a deposit box, counting and writing numbers.  
“I hope so. This wasn’t the grand opening day I envisioned.” I said, feeling the sadness in my voice.  
“Can I try something?” Diego asked. “I mean, I’ll pay for it.”  
“I think you’ve earned a free cookie, Diego. Thank you again for saving me. I...I don’t know what I would have done without you. Do you like chocolate chip or peanut butter?” I asked, grabbing some wax paper and waiting anxiously for his answer.  
“Chocolate chip.” He said, pulling a chair up to the closest bistro table and smiling. He had a warm smile. I pulled one from the case and handed it to him.  
“Why did you help me?” I asked softly, sitting down behind the counter.  
“I heard over the radio there was a security emergency at this place. I know the cops are too slow, and I like to help people.” He said, slowly taking a piece of the cookie. “Besides, I like cookies.”  
“Why are you still here? Why didn’t you leave when the cops left?” I asked. I also began to feel uneasy.  
“I lost someone very special to me about a year ago. She was the kind of person who wanted to take care of people. I want to be more like her, to honor her memory.” He said. “This is the second best chocolate chip cookie I’ve ever had. No one beats my mom’s.” He said, looking up at me.  
“Thank you Diego.” I said, slightly blushing. “I wish other people thought that. I only made seven sales today.”  
“You’re kidding.” He said, standing up. I flinched, not thinking anything of it. I was still on edge. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”  
“I should be. I think.” I said.  
“Keep your chin up, things will get better.” Diego said. “Have a good night.” He said as he walked out the door.  
“Thanks again, Diego.” I said. I shut the lights off, locked the door and hurried to my car.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego returns to the bakery for another day of keeping a watchful eye.   
> The reader also finds out that Diego's favorite cookies are chocolate chip, and she begins to doubt Diego's intentions.

Day two was hardly busier than day one. I was starting to panic, thinking I lost all of my savings in this business. I made sales, handing out coupons for return visits to try and get people to come back. As the sun set, I contemplated closing early, but then was greeted with a familiar face.   
“Hey, Diego.” I said quietly. He walked towards the counter. I got nervous, because he didn’t say hi back. How could I be so stupid to think that he wouldn’t be part of that robbers’ gang? He was making me feel good to get in and get more money. My finger grazed over the security button under the counter. He could see how tense I got.   
“Hey, relax, it’s okay.” He said, putting his hands up. “I’m just a paying customer.” He pulled a crumpled ten dollar bill out of his pocket. “I want as many chocolate chip cookies as I can get with that.”   
“Are you...checking up on me?” I asked, eyeing him up. He smirked.   
“You seemed really scared last night. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He said, sitting down.  
“Did today go any better?”   
“Not really. I’m starting to think this business is a joke.” I said, dropping the happiness from my voice.  
“Aw, it won’t be. I’ll tell my siblings to come here and get stuff. There’s seven of us, so we can buy enough to save your business for the next fifteen years.”   
“Wow, big family.”  
“Yeah, you could say that.” Diego said, “Do you know my last name?”   
“Uh...am I supposed to?” I asked quizzically.   
“No, but I didn’t know if you heard anything. I’m Diego Hargreeves.”  
“Like...of Umbrella Hargreeves?” I asked. He nodded slowly. “I had no idea.”  
“Well, I actually like to hear that.” He said. He fidgeted. I boxed up a dozen cookies for him and threw in a few extra peanut butter cookies.  
“I really hope your business takes off.” He said, standing up to get the box. “You seem like you’ve worked really hard for this.”   
“Thanks, Diego. It was really nice to meet you.” I said, assuming Diego was going to do what everyone does, make their pity purchase and never come back.  
“Hey, you say that like I won’t come back.” He said, taken aback. I shrugged at him.  
“Diego, one person can only eat so many mediocre cookies.” I said, crossing my arms.   
“But these are delicious mediocre cookies.” He said, laughing. I laughed back. “Have you ever tried them?” He asked.   
“Oh come on, Diego. You don’t get this body by not eating cookies.” I said, gesturing to my plus sized frame. He looked at the floor, like he felt bad for pointing out my weight. “It’s okay, Diego, I’ve accepted that I’ll forever be the chubby bakery owner.”  
“You say that like its a bad thing.” He said, turning and starting to walk away. “I’ll see you again.”   
“I’ll be waiting with bells on.” I joked, and he smiled and walked out the door.  
I don’t know this guy, and I’m most certainly not his type. He looks like he could live in a gym, and certainly he wouldn’t want to ever be seen with someone like me. I forced myself to try and squash all thoughts of ever possibly liking Diego and closed up the shop.


	3. The Brother with the Munchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego brings his brother Klaus in to meet the reader, and Klaus does most of the talking for Diego.

The next day, again, Diego came back. This time, he brought one of his siblings, named Klaus.   
“So, this is the place Diego won’t shut up about, huh?” Klaus said, breathing deeply. “It smells wonderful in here!”   
“Thanks, Klaus.” I said. Diego put more crinkled bills on the counter, like the did the day before.   
“Klaus has the munchies. Can he have one of those mini cakes?” Diego asked. Klaus was staring into the display cases, drooling over the cakes.   
“Vanilla, chocolate or strawberry cake Klaus?” I asked, unlocking the window.   
“Yes.” Klaus said. I laughed and gave him a marble cake with strawberry icing and a fork. He smiled like a little kid, took the cake, and began to dig in.   
“Anything for you, sir?” I asked, turning my attention back to Diego.  
“You know, I just don’t know what I want today...” He started, staring at the cookies.  
“You can’t possibly need more cookies.” I said. “I gave you extra yesterday.”  
“He wants you to go on a date with him.” Klaus yelled thickly through a mouthful of cake. My jaw slightly dropped and I saw a knife fly through the air into Klaus’ cake sitting on the table. Klaus took the knife out and licked the icing off of it.  
“Boy, he must be really messed up.” I said. “Chocolate chip or peanut butter? Or maybe M&M?” I asked, grabbing a box and wax paper. Diego shifted uncomfortably and looked over at me.   
“Um...Klaus is actually, for once in his life, speaking sober.” Diego said, looking up at me. I blushed and looked down.  
“Diego, you...” I started. He sighed.   
“I knew it. You have someone, don’t you? I’m so stupid, I never asked.” He said.  
“No...Diego, it’s not that.” I started. I put the wax paper down and walked over to him. “You...you really want to go on a date with me?”  
“Y..yes? Why is this hard to believe?” He said, looking puzzled. Klaus was chewing loudly in the background.   
“Uh, look at me Diego. It’s not every day I have a guy that looks as good as you coming into my bakery asking me out on a date.” I said shakily.   
“Hey, don’t put yourself down like that.” He said. “But also…you just called me good looking.” He said with a small smirk.  
“I...well...I mean, yeah I guess I did.” I said, feeling heat build up in my cheeks. Diego gently put his hand on my arm.   
“If you don’t want to, you can easily say no.” Diego said.   
“But it’ll crush him.” Klaus said in between licking icing off his hands. Diego rolled his eyes and scowled at Klaus.  
“I mean, Thursday is my day to close early.” I said. “What kind of date do you have in mind?” I raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Dinner? Also maybe a movie?” He said, unsure of himself. My heart warmed up and I smiled a huge smile.   
“That...that sounds really nice Diego.” I said. “Can you just pick me up from here?”  
“Absolutely.” He said. Klaus brought the empty cake box up to the counter and handed me his fork. “Thank you, nice lady.” He said. “Also, thank you for saying yes to Diego.”  
“Well you’re welcome, Klaus.” I said.   
Diego and Klaus left shortly after. I once again locked up, but was much happier about locking up the bakery today.


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and the reader's first date, where they go to dinner and insecurities come out.

I was beginning to get worried. I was in the bathroom of the bakery, putting on makeup, which I hadn’t done the past few days. I finished powdering my face and applied my lipstick. I heard the front door open and I walked out, knowing I flipped the sign to closed so it had to be Diego. I smoothed down the black shirt over my dark jeans, hoping all of the dark colors would make me look slimmer to Diego. He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket.   
“I see you got the memo about wearing black.” I said. He smiled and I actually felt weird as his eyes scanned me. That normally doesn’t happen to girls like me. I shifted my weight and slung my purse over my shoulder.   
“You...you look...incredible.” He breathed. I began to walk towards him and picked up my keys.  
“You don’t look so bad yourself.” I said, winking at him. Where was this newfound confidence coming from? I wasn’t a confident person. He followed after me and we locked the door and drove to dinner.  
“Diego, this place is too nice for me.” I said, feeling nervous.   
“What are you talking about? You look great.” He said, helping me out of the car. We walked into the steakhouse and were seated by the window. Diego seemed just as nervous as I did. I scanned the menu and the prices, instantly feeling guilty that Diego brought me here. I felt my need to impress him really showing, and I ordered a water to drink and when Diego ordered a beer, he asked me if I wanted wine.  
“Are you a wine drinker?” He asked.   
“Actually, I’m more of a hard liquor person...” I started. “But I’m just not feeling it today.” The server nodded and walked off.   
“You can relax around me, I won’t judge you.” He said. “I want to know more about you.”  
“Like what?” I asked.  
“Are you from the city?” He asked.   
“Just outside of the city, actually. I moved down here when I saved up enough to open the bakery. I grew up in more of a country setting. With animals, quiet evenings, protective parents.” I said. “I’m sure you know all about that.”  
“Yeah...” Diego started, trailing off. “He wasn’t a father to any of us. At least you had a family.”  
“I’m so sorry Diego. I didn’t mean to bring it up.” I said, looking down at my fingernails.   
“No, this is what you do on a date, you get to know each other. I want to talk to you, I want to really get to know you.” He said, looking up and smiling. The server came back with our drinks and we ordered. I got grilled chicken and Diego shook his head.   
“We’re in a steakhouse, why don’t you get a steak?” He asked after the server left.  
“I shouldn’t eat steak.” I said, picking my fingernails.  
“You can get whatever you want. Don’t let the price or anything...” He started before I interrupted.   
“No, Diego, I mean like...look at me, I shouldn’t eat steak.” I said quietly. Diego’s expression changed, growing somber.  
“You should not be ashamed of how you look.” He said quietly. “I think you look amazing.”   
“I’m sorry Diego. I don’t mean to be like this, but I’ve been this way my whole life. I was always overweight. I always got made fun of or rejected, which is why this whole date still seems surreal to me.” I said, finally looking up at him. He looked defeated, like he was going to cry.  
“I’m so sorry that you feel that way and that those things happened to you. Can I do anything to change your mind?” He asked. “Because I would really like to change your mind.”  
“I...I don’t really know. But, thank you for offering. Most people just kind of scoff when I talk about being insecure.” I said.  
“I want you to be yourself around me. When I came into your bakery and took those two guys down, and I came behind the counter and saw you curled up back there, I felt this...connection. Like, I had known you before, but obviously I haven’t. But, I wanted to help you and be there for you. I had to go back and talk to you again, and it just confirmed that you’re the kind of person I want to get to know.” He said.   
Shortly after, our food came out and Diego cut me a piece of his steak and put it on my plate.   
“Eat it.” He said. “You deserve it.”  
“Thank you Diego...you are a true sweetheart.” I said, blushing through my makeup. 

We finished dinner and decided to head to a movie. I let him pick and we got our seats. The movie wasn’t very popular, so it was just us and a few others. Diego and I sat in the back row. The movie was about a boxer. It was then that I saw a childlike happiness in Diego’s eyes. We had talked at dinner about how he loved boxing and he wants me to come to one of his fights. He relaxed back as the movie started, and about halfway through, without even making eye contact, I felt Diego’s fingers lace through mine and he gave a gentle squeeze. It was my turn to feel that childlike feeling as I smiled a huge smile and blushed. I hate how easily I blush. 

After the movie, Diego takes me back to my apartment building. He puts the car in park and looks over at me.   
“Diego, thank you so much for tonight. I haven’t ever been on a date that nice.” I said. He smiles at me and we make deep eye contact.   
“You’re so much more amazing than you see. I hope I can prove that to you.” He whispered.   
“You’re too kind, Diego.” I said, smiling. He leaned closer to me and I felt my heart rate soar. Was...was this happening?  
“C-c-c-an I kiss you?” He mumbled. His eyes shot down at the stuttering of his voice. I nodded and felt our lips meet each other for a simple and sweet first kiss.  
“Goodnight, Diego. Can we do this again?” I asked, reaching for the car door handle.  
“I would love that.” He said, smiling from ear to ear.


	5. Maybe someday, Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and the reader's second date happens, also she goes to see his first fight at the gym.

Our second date was when Diego revealed his childhood stutter to me. I instantly felt a connection with him over it because he was picked on for his stutter the way I was picked on for my weight. We were walking through the park and talking. The sunlight was fading when we sat on a bench and looked out over the river that ran along the city.  
“Do you miss your old life?” Diego said. “Before you moved to the city?” I thought about it for a minute before turning to him.  
“No. I really don’t. I don’t know many people in the city. I felt incredibly lonely for a while, until I was robbed. Then I met this incredible guy that made me feel like I wasn’t alone anymore.” I said, smiling.   
“Who is he?” Diego said in a serious tone. “I’ll fight him.” He started pulling a knife out before I laughed right at him, and he smiled in return. I shivered a little from the cool evening breeze and he put his arm around me.   
“You okay?” He asked, rubbing my arm.  
“Yeah. I’m way more than okay. You make me feel like I’ve never felt before. I feel like I’ve known you for years, and it’s only been weeks.” I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.  
“I’m glad you feel that way.” He said, kissing the top of my head. “I really, really like you. You’re such a staple of normalcy in my chaotic life.”  
“Thanks?” I said, looking at him.   
“Growing up the way I did, I didn’t know what was normal and what wasn’t. I never went to high school, never had outside friends, never went to a dance.” He said. “And I never went on a date.”  
“Can I ask you something?” I said.   
“Shoot.” He said, rubbing my arm again.  
“Was the person you lost last year your girlfriend?” I asked quietly.   
“Sort of...I really cared about her.” He said, looking at the ground. “She was such a good person. She saw good things in me. She didn’t see me as N-n-number Two. She saw me as Diego. I screwed things up between us big time. She believed in me when I was at the Police Academy and supported me when I got booted. She played along with me when I would show up to crime scenes to help. I loved her very much.”   
“I’m really sorry that you lost her Diego. It sounds like she was the one for you.” I said softly.   
“She taught me a lot though. Losing her taught me a lot. It taught me to soften up, appreciate my life, and show other people that I care about them.” He said. “I don’t want it to sound like I’m still hung up on her, I just carry her with me. I’ll never replace her in my heart, but I have to let others in.”  
“That’s really sweet Diego.” I said. “You have a very kind heart.”  
“I want you to know that it won’t be easy to be with me.” He said, looking over at me. “I won’t stop helping people, sometimes I get hurt, sometimes I don’t come home.”  
“And when you do, I’ll be home with bandages and a chocolate chip cookie.” I said. “I know you put yourself in danger, and I will always be there for you no matter what.”  
“That means a lot.” He said. “It’s weird how I feel so comfortable with you. Like you said, it feels like we’ve known each other forever.”

I walked into the gym to minimal light, a musky smell and a ton of people. Tonight I was going to watch Diego fight. I didn’t tell him that I was going. I stood off to the side and waited until his name was called. He walked into the ring, eyes down, concentrating. He took off his shirt and I saw all the scars all over his body. The fight began and I cringed at every blow he took. He finally knocked the guy out, and I cheered loudly. He looked over at me and smiled, and after the match found me and was holding an ice pack to his eye.   
“I didn’t think you were coming.” He said, holding the ice pack to his face,  
“Let me see.” I said. He sighed.   
“It’s fine.” He said. I glared at him and he moved the ice pack. Sure enough, his eye was purple and swollen and he had a cut in his eyebrow.   
“Diego!” I said. “You need to see a doctor.”  
“Nah, it’s okay.” He laughed, putting the ice back on it.   
“If it’s not any better tomorrow, I’m going to drag you to the emergency room.” I said. He rolled his eye and chuckled.   
“You couldn’t move me if you tried.” He said.   
“But I know your weak spot.” I said, tickling his side. He laughed and jumped away.   
“You wouldn’t dare!” He said. I went at him again and he laughed. This was the first time I’d heard Diego really laugh, and I loved it.   
“I need to shower, do you want to wait around for me?” He asked. I nodded and he walked off. I spent time looking around the gym, different posters, some with Diego’s face on them, some with big prize money amounts. I looked at the ring itself, covered in a film of cleaner and sweat from being wiped off after the matches. Everyone else had left after the main match, and I was alone in the room. I found the cleanest spot on the side of the ring and pulled myself up, leaning on the ropes. I ran my hands over them.   
“I can teach you how to box sometime.” I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Diego come up behind me. “Jumpy?”  
“You scared the crap out of me.” I said. I smirked and put my fists up and shook them. “Come on, I’ll take you down!”  
He laughed and pulled himself effortlessly into the ring. I backed off a little, still shaking my fists. He took another step towards me and I punched out at him, and he gently grabbed my arm before I could pull it back. I swung with my other arm and he grabbed that one too. He put my arms around his waist and pulled me close.   
“No fair.” I said, looking up at him. He looked down at me and smirked.   
“I noticed you took a page out of my book tonight with these jeans.” He said, tugging at the top of them. “Black skinny jeans? Its a new look for you and I love it.” He planted a kiss on my forehead.   
“I was really nervous to wear them.” I said. “I don’t like to wear tight clothes.”  
“I love it. I love this whole outfit on you. You should wear stuff like this more often.”  
“Maybe someday, Diego.” I said.   
“I’ll be waiting.” He said. He kissed me again and we eventually moved back to his room at the gym.


	6. This House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets Diego's siblings and gets a glimpse into what Diego's childhood was like at the Academy.

Meeting his siblings made me feel like I was a part of a family again. I loved his sisters, who quickly treated me like one of them, and I adored his brothers, who said they would protect me whenever Diego wasn’t around. Their father was dead when I met them, and I loved their mother. It never phased me that she was a robot mom, and I saw the love that Diego had for her and it made my heart swell.  
He was showing me around the academy, different rooms and then we ended up in his old room.   
“This….this was it.” He said, looking down. “Where I was caged up for years.”   
“We don’t have to stay here Diego.” I said, tugging his arm. “We can go.” He ignored me and walked over to his bed. He plopped down on the edge and looked at the floor.  
“I...really hated it here.” He mumbled. I stood awkwardly in the door way, not knowing what to say. “But, being here taught me everything I know. But it also took everything away from me.”  
“Diego...I’m so sorry.”  
“You can’t possibly know how it felt.” He snapped. I flinched back a little bit. “To be locked away and shunned and treated like you were l-l-l-lesser. You don’t know what it’s like to be Number Two.”  
This was the first I had really seen Diego’s darker side. It scared me. “Your life couldn’t possibly have been this hard, you grew up away from the city, away from this stuff.”  
“Diego...” I started, getting nervous.  
“No, you can’t understand. You will never understand.” He said, putting his head in his hands. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I turned and walked away from his room. I kept walking until I hit the stairs and I ran down them, and I heard Klaus call out to me as I walked straight out the front door. I began walking the direction of my apartment, even though it was at least a 20 minute walk. I let the tears fall as I wrapped my arms around myself to try and calm down, and I heard the slapping of shoes running up behind me.  
“Wait up!” I heard Klaus shriek. I walked slower and turned around.  
“What Klaus?” I asked through tears. When he saw me, his face fell.  
“What...what happened?” He asked quietly. “Can we stop for coffee?”   
“Sure.” I said shortly. “Griddy’s is still open.” 

We were at the booth in Griddy’s and I played with the handle of my coffee cup. Klaus sat across from me, staring intently.   
“What happened?” He asked quietly. I refused to make eye contact.  
“Diego was showing me around the house and when we got to his old room he just...snapped...he started yelling about how I’ll never know how hard his life was and I can’t complain about my life because his was harder.” I said, holding back more tears.  
Klaus sighed. “Diego...had a really hard time in that house. Dad was very hard on him. With his stutter and with him being Number Two, he was always hard on him.”   
“I know, and I told him we could leave but he just kept yelling.”  
“Listen, Diego is stupid. He doesn’t know when to stop.” Klaus said. “It doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you and he will feel bad. He always feels bad.”  
“I don’t think he did. He seemed pretty upset.” I said. “Klaus, I think I should get going. I’ll...see you around.” I left money on the table and stood up. Klaus stood up, but then stopped himself and let me go.


	7. We both have fighting scars now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rough night at the Academy, the reader deals with choices and confronts Diego.

I ran the bakery the next day with such a heavy feeling in my chest. I shouldn’t have walked out on Diego. I should have stayed there for him. Business had perked up, but nothing could change my mood. I ruined the one good thing I had going in the city, and I began to look into options for selling the bakery. I was going to just get out of the city and go back to where I belonged. At the end of the night, I wiped tears from my eyes and started to not feel good. I realized I hadn’t had anything to eat or drink all day, since I had been with Klaus the night before. I walked towards the front door to flip the sign over and that’s all I remembered. 

“Ma’am...can you hear me?” I heard a voice. I felt my eyes gently open and then shut at the bright light.  
“Wha...where...what happened?” I said, trying to rub my face. I noticed I was on a gurney and my arms were strapped down by my side.  
“Someone found you passed out on the floor of the store. You hit your head pretty hard and it looks like you’re going to have a black eye.” The EMT said. “We’re taking you to the emergency room to get a CT scan.”  
“Oh...okay.” I said. I felt nothing but pain in my head and my arms. “My wrist hurts really bad.”  
“We’ll have them check that at the hospital too.” The EMT said. “You’re going to be okay.”  
I went through all of my tests at the ER pretty quickly. My wrist was broken and I didn’t have a concussion. My eye had swelled up and they told me just to put ice on it.  
“Is there anyone that can come get you?” The nurse asked me.   
“No...I live alone. I can just call a cab.” I said sadly. I waited for the cab and rode silently to my house. Everything hurt, and I just crawled into bed, wanting to forget today happened.

The sun hit me right in the face as I woke up the next day. My eye was swollen again and my wrist hurt in the cast. I rolled over and slowly and started to get dressed, waiting to head over to the bakery. I sighed and printed a sign “Business for sale” and headed out.   
I stood shakily at the counter, ringing people up slowly. I faked a smile and talked to a few people about my wrist and eye, blaming my own clumsiness.  
At the end of the night, I taped the for sale sign inside the front window and turned to walk away. I heard a knock at the door. I turned to look and saw a masked vigilante standing at my door. I stared at him, slowly walking over and unlocking the door. He pulled it open and rushed in.  
“Klaus told me what happened yesterday...” He said, rushing up to me.   
“How did Klaus know?” I asked, backing away.  
“He...he came by to get a cake and...he found you passed out.” Diego said, looking at the floor. “What happened?”   
“I just...I didn’t feel good and I went to lock the door and...passed out.” I said. “They said my blood sugar was low. Probably from not eating or drinking all day.”  
“Listen, I’m really sorry for yelling at you the other day. I never meant to hurt your feelings, it’s just that house brings out the worst in me...” He started.   
“You told me any issue in my life isn’t valid because your life was worse.” I said. “That really, really hurt me Diego.” I started to walk away from him. I heard him sniffle and he walked up to me. He had tears in his eyes as he stepped in front of me.   
“I’m so...so s-s-s-s-s-sorry.” He said. “Please d-d-d-d-don’t leave me.”   
“Diego you’re the one that pushed me away. You didn’t come to find me at all yesterday.” I said, tears forming in my eyes.   
“You don’t think that didn’t kill me? By the time Klaus got home and told me what happened, you were already out of the hospital.” He said. “I wanted so badly to find you, but I just couldn’t.”  
I looked at his eyes, full of tears waiting to fall. I just put my arms around him and sobbed into his chest.   
“I’m sorry, Diego.” I said.   
“No, no, no. You don’t have to be sorry about anything. I’m the one that was w-w-w-wrong.” He said, rubbing my back.   
“Can you spend the night with me tonight?” I asked. He pulled me close.  
“Of course.” He said. I ripped the business for sale sign out of the window as we left for the night.   
Diego held ice on my eye and we joked about how we both had fighting scars now.


	8. Family Dinner Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and the reader get a big surprise during a visit with the family.

I had the cast cut off my wrist a few weeks later and Diego held my hand the whole time. He took me to the gym and started me on really small weights to build my strength up again. It was the first night that I had to take care of him.   
It was a botched robbery, and Diego was the only one on the scene. He ended up winning the fight but came home bloodied. I rushed him into the bathroom and made him shower first, then I pulled out all of the bandages and started to patch him up.   
“Hold my hand, this one’s going to sting.” I said, pouring the peroxide on the gauze. He grabbed my hand as I put it on the cut on his collarbone. “They got you good.”  
“Yeah.” He said, gripping my hand tighter. I used the medical tape to put clean gauze on him and helped him into bed. He was limping pretty badly.   
“Can I do anything else for you?” I said, handing him a warm mug of tea.   
“Tea?” He asked, scrunching his face.  
“Drink it. It’s a relaxing chamomile tea.” I said, giving him a look. He took a sip of it, I could tell he hated it, but didn’t want to say.  
“Come to my fight this weekend?” He asked. “I might need you in case these get busted open.”   
“Diego...you can’t.” I started. He shook his head.  
“I am. We...I need the money.” He said, looking into the mug.   
“Then you’re staying in bed all week. No radio. You need to get better.” I said, kissing his cheek. He groaned loudly.   
“Uggghh. Fine.” He said. I pulled the covers up over him and crawled into bed next to him. I let him lay with his head on me, I didn’t want to mess with any of his wounds or sore spots. 

Diego left my apartment one morning and I felt a queasy sickness spread through my body. I went to the bathroom where I felt my stomach lurch and I needed to throw up. And boy, did I.   
I wrote it off as a flu and called my newly hired assistant at the bakery. I explained that I didn’t want to come in and get anyone sick, so I was going to stay home. She was fine with it and agreed to run the shop alone. I went back to bed and fell asleep until Diego came home.   
He was home early from training at the gym. He had showered there and I stirred from the bedroom as I heard him put his bag down.   
“Are you okay? Why aren’t you at work?” He asked, sitting down next to me, stroking my hair.  
“I threw up this morning.” I said, pulling the covers up around me. “I think I have a flu. You should probably stay away from me.” Diego put his hand on my forehead.  
“You don’t have a fever.” He said, frowning. “Do you think it’s food poisoning?”   
“I don’t think so. I’m just really tired.” I said. “I slept the whole time you were gone.”  
“Oh babe.” He said sympathetically. He stood up. “Do you want soup?”   
“Mmmmm yes. That sounds good. I’ll come out to the kitchen with you.” I said, rolling up and out of bed.   
“Are you sure?” He asked. I nodded and stood up, feeling much better than in the morning.   
“Mom makes a great soup. Do you feel okay to go there and maybe she can take care of you?” He asked. Knowing that he just wanted to see his family, as tough as he acted, he loved them a lot.  
“Yeah. I feel a lot better.” I said. Diego called over to the house and found that Allison and Luther were there and they said they would call everyone and make a family dinner night. Mom would make soup.  
The drive over to the house was quick, and everyone smiled when we walked in. Everyone sat down at the table and mom served up the best chicken noodle soup I’ve ever had. Afterwards, everyone went to hang out in the living room.   
“So, how are you feeling, Luther said you were sick?” Allison said to me.   
“I was this morning. I threw up and was exhausted. I called off work.” I said. “I slept all day when Diego was training and I felt way better.”   
“That’s weird. Do you think it was food poisoning?” She asked. Luther was talking to Diego and Klaus over by the bar.  
“No, I don’t think so.” I said. “We had peanut butter sandwiches last night. That shouldn’t make me sick.”   
“Um...do you...this might be too much information but...are you…late?” Allison asked quietly. Vanya sat down next to me and handed me a glass of water.  
“What do you mean?” I asked, giving her a funny look.   
“Like…I remember with Claire I was always sick...” She said, looking to make sure the boys weren’t paying attention.  
“Oh…….OH…..I...holy shit, I might be.” I said. Vanya put two and two together and her eyes got wide. My heart started pounding. How do I tell Diego? Would he want it? Would he want me? Diego lived a lifestyle that wasn’t ideal for raising a child.  
“We should go to the store.” Allison said, pulling you up. The boys took notice.   
“We’ll be right back.” Vanya spit out. “Girl stuff.”  
The guys shrugged and went back to their conversation. Allison dragged you to her car and you just sat in disbelief. How could you have not noticed this? How stupid were you? Diego was definitely going to leave you…  
“Diego won’t leave you.” Vanya said, as if she read your mind. “He’s not like that.”  
“Yeah, he’s going to be excited.” Allison said.  
“I don’t know. What if he feels pressured to give up the things he loves?” I said nervously.  
“He loves you, and he will love a baby.” Vanya said. “Also, you’ll have the whole family’s support.”  
“We don’t even know if it’s real yet.” I said, bringing the conversation back to Earth. Allison pulled up to the drug store, I hopped out, ran in and bought three tests (that’s how many she took to be sure) and went back to the car. As soon as we got back to the academy, we jumped out and ran upstairs. The boys didn’t even flinch from their conversation. Allison hugged me and wished me luck as I went into the bathroom.   
I fiddled with the first box. I read the instructions, followed them and did the same with the other two. I opened the door and Vanya and Allison rushed in. I sat on the edge of the bathtub while the tests developed. Allison was watching them and after what felt like an hour, she looked over at me and nodded. I burst into tears. It was real. I was going to have Diego’s baby. Allison and Vanya rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. I sobbed into their shoulders. Allison just kept reassuring me it was going to be okay. I decided I had to just tell Diego and since the girls knew, it wouldn’t hurt for the brothers to know. Maybe it would soften the blow to Diego. I composed myself and wiped my tears with a tissue and we headed out of the bathroom. I slowly walked down the main staircase and headed towards the living room. Diego glanced over and saw that I was upset and rushed over to me. He put his arms around my waist and my breaths shortened as my anxiety built up. He had such a look of concern in his eyes.  
“What’s wrong babe?” He asked quietly. The conversation behind him stopped and Allison and Vanya walked into the room.  
“Um...I have to tell you something.” I mumbled. He wiped my cheek off and looked at me.  
“Is everything okay?” He asked, the concern raising in his voice.   
“Um...well...Diego...I love you.” I said. I looked up at him and he looked confused.  
“I...I know?” He said. He looked at Allison and Vanya. “What is going on? Where did you guys go?”  
I pulled a test out of my back pocket and showed it to him. He stared at it, the little blinking word did the talking for me. He sucked in air, and looked from the test, to my eyes.   
“Is this….real?” he asked quietly. I nodded. “You’re….we’re….seriously?” I don’t know if he’s mad or not.  
“I’m sorry Diego...” I started before crying again. He put his hand under my chin and made me look up at him.   
“Babe...seriously? This...this is the best thing ever.” He said, smiling. He whipped around and yelled to his brothers “I’m going to be a dad!” The guys rushed over and hugged both of us, Luther slapping Diego on the back and almost knocking him over.   
“You’re not mad?” I asked.   
“I could never be mad. But, I have to lay down some rules now. You’re staying here, with mom.” He said. “She can help you with anything.”  
“We don’t have to..”I started but Diego shushed me.  
“Nope, no arguing. I’ll work more at the gym and...I’ll turn off the radio at night. I want to be all in for this.” He said, still smiling. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Diego. I’m so scared.” I said. He pulled me over to Mom, who took me upstairs to where they had a whole medical suite. I gaped in awe at the room.   
“Sit down, dear.” Mom said, gesturing to a bed. I sat down and she guided me to lay back. She had a small box in her hand with what looked like a microphone on the end. Diego sat down next to me as I realized mom was holding a Doppler and wanted to find the baby’s heart beat. I flinched as she pulled my shirt up, an ingrained habit. Diego rubbed my soft stomach before Mom put the gel on. It took her a few minutes, but then we found it.   
And man, was it strong.   
“Sounds very healthy.” Mom said, wiping the gel off my stomach and helping me sit up. Diego squeezed my hand and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the side of my head over and over.


	9. A late night with Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending late nights with Klaus and revealing a secret about self-consciousness to him and Diego over hears it.  
> Then admitting to Diego this is going to be harder then originally thought.   
> (I am also terrible at summaries...)

We moved all of our stuff into a large room in the academy the next week. Diego told me to never work at the bakery alone, and he was training to win a big fight at the gym. If I did have to be alone, he would come and just sit at one of the tables, keeping an eye on me. I didn’t mind, I was flattered. We had our first real ultrasound appointment and Diego could not stop staring at the picture.   
“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” He asked one day, rubbing my stomach. I was barely four months, but because I was heavier, I’ve always had extra stomach.  
“I don’t know. I think I want a girl.” I said, holding his hands. He leaned in and kissed me romantically. I giggled and he moved his hands to my sides, playing with the hem of my shirt. I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him close.  
“Isn’t this how we got into this situation?” He asked. I nodded and kissed him again.  
“If I remember correctly, it was because you won that fight and I just couldn’t keep my hands off you.” I said, pulling him close to me. He smiled and ran his hands up my back.   
“I guess now we don’t have much to worry about.” He mumbled.   
“What’s the worst that can happen? I’m already pregnant.” I said. He smiled and put his hands in the pockets of my jeans.   
“I’m so happy and excited about this.” He said, resting his forehead on mine. “I really am.”  
“Diego, I do want to tell you something.” I said. He pulled back and looked at me. “I don’t want you to give up what you love because of me.” He looked puzzled. “I don’t want you to give up the radio.”  
“So….you want to live with our child and wonder if I’m going to come home at night? What if something happens to me? Or worse, what if someone comes after you?”  
“I just don’t want you to feel trapped.” I said. He made me look at him.  
“I will never, ever feel trapped with you.” He said. “I’ll leave the radio on...but not all the time.”  
“Deal.” I said. 

Diego couldn’t stay away from the radio. He still went out most nights, and I began to really get close with Klaus since I was staying at the Academy.   
“Tea?” Klaus said, handing me a mug. “It’s herbal decaf, straight from Mom’s orders.”  
“Thanks.” I said, taking the mug. We were sitting by the fire place.   
“Has...Diego ever mentioned Ben to you?” Klaus asked. I squinted at him.  
“Like, your brother?” I asked. Klaus nodded. “He’s told me that he died when you were younger. Not much other than that.”  
“So...he never told you I can see Ben? That he’s always with me?” Klaus said. I shook my head.   
“Nope.”  
“Well, Ben said he wants me to tell you he’s really excited for you and Diego. He said Diego changed a lot when he died and...” He paused. “He feels really bad about it. He feels like he turned Diego cold. It’s nice to see life back in Diego.”  
“Tell him...Thank you.” I said. “Diego really brought out a lot of good in me too. I was so sad, and lonely in the City. I wanted to leave, but I had nowhere to go. Then Diego came along and literally saved me.”  
“Ben says he’s really sorry you’ll never meet in person. He’s also very excited to meet his niece or nephew, even though he’ll just see them.”Klaus said, tears in his eyes. “Damn Ben, you’re really killing me tonight.”  
“Ben sounds like a very sweet, loving brother.” I said. “I’m really sad I’ll never get to meet him.”  
Klaus, as wacky as he was, seemed to genuinely care about me and Diego and our relationship. He sat with me most nights Diego was out, and he cared about how I felt.  
“How’s baby doing?” Klaus asked, taking a sip of tea.  
“I feel really good today. I...can I be honest with you though? This is really hard on me. Being heavier all my life, I never wanted to get any bigger, but now I have to and it makes me feel like garbage.” I said.  
“Oh, sweetie, this is natural though. You have to make sure my niece or nephew is healthy. Just think of that.” Klaus said, reaching out to touch your arm. “And you’re not garbage.”  
“Whose garbage?” We both jumped and looked behind us to see Diego, drenched in rain and with a split lip.  
“Upstairs, lets get the lip cleaned up.” I said, pulling myself out of the chair. Klaus took my mug and smiled. I hiked up the stairs with Diego and guided him into the bathroom. I started the hot water for a shower and he started to take his harness and shirt off. I could see a bunch of bruises along his ribs.  
“Let me see.” He sat down on the toilet and I looked at his lip. “What happened?”  
“Just got into it with a few guys. Nothing major.” He said, looking up at me.   
“Diego, you’re covered in bruises.” I said, rubbing his shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed my stomach. “It doesn’t seem like nothing.”  
“I wasn’t going to tell you right away but….I went to a gym about an hour away...I won a big fight.” He looked up at me again. “Ten...thousand...dollars.”  
“Diego!” I said, smiling. I kissed his forehead. “That’s amazing! Why didn’t you tell me? I would have gone with you!”   
“I didn’t want you to watch me lose. This was a rough one.” He said. I rubbed his shoulders again.   
“Oh Diego, I want to be there for you no matter what.” I said. He stood up and headed towards the shower, unbuckling his belt.   
“Hey...” He said. “Can you stay in here with me while I shower?” He said. “Not like, get in but just sit here.”  
“Of course.” I said. I could hear him running the water over his sore back and whimper.  
“I...I heard what you said to Klaus.” He said quietly. “I didn’t realize how hard this was going to be for you, to carry this baby.”  
“It’s not a big deal, I can get over it.” I said, looking down at my stomach. Just then, it let out a huge growl.  
“Did you eat dinner?” He asked. I hadn’t.  
“Yes.” I lied.   
“You’re lying.” He said. Damn.  
“I wasn’t hungry.”  
“It sure doesn’t sound like it.” He said, turning the water off. “When’s the last time you ate?”   
“Earlier today.”  
“When?” He asked, opening the shower curtain and grabbing a towel. “No lying.”  
I sighed. “Noon?”   
“Its...its after midnight.” Diego said sternly. “When I get dressed, we’re eating. No excuses.”  
He walked with me down to the kitchen. Mom was cross stitching, so we made ourselves some sandwiches.   
“You need to make sure you’re eating enough.” Diego said. “I know you don’t want to, but you have to.”  
“I know Diego.” I said, slowly taking a bite of sandwich. I felt my throat burn and tears form in my eyes.   
“Hey.” He reached out and took my hand. “I’ll love you no matter what you look like. This is all for our baby.”  
“You’re right.” I said, smiling. “I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow.”   
“I’ll drive.” He said, taking another bite of his sandwich. “Lets finish these on the walk back to bed.”  
“Okay.” I said.


	10. Extra Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a doctor's appointment, Diego and reader go out and try to have some dinner, until someone else gets involved and digs up new issues between the reader and Diego.   
> Diego has a hard time coming to terms with the reader's insecurities and he does what Diego always does...lashes out.

“Do you want to know the sex of the baby?” Our doctor asked, looking over at us. Crap. We hadn’t really thought of it or not.  
“Can you write it down and put it in an envelope? We’re not sure.” I asked. Diego squeezed my hand. The doctor smiled and handed us a sealed envelope. We left with new pictures and Diego was ecstatic.   
“Healthy size, healthy weight, she said you look good, you feel good, the baby’s good.” He said, holding my hand.  
“Yep.” I said, smiling at him. “I think we should keep the sex of the baby a surprise.”   
“Yeah?” He said. “That works for me.”  
“If you want to know, you can peek at it.” I said. “I won’t be mad.”  
“I think I can wait.” He said. We got in the car and backed out of the parking lot. I looked at my hands and immediately my mood sunk.  
“Diego...what if...what if our baby is like me?” I asked shakily. He looked over at me and then back to the road.  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“What if...what if she’s a girl and she has to go through life like I did? Bigger than all the other kids, getting made fun of, hating herself...” I started.   
“Whoa whoa whoa.” Diego cut me off, placing his hand on my leg.  
“What if I can’t do this Diego?” I felt tears forming in my eyes. “What if the baby doesn’t like me? What if I’m a bad mom?”  
“Hey hey hey, calm down babe.” He said, pulling up to the academy. “You are going to be an amazing mother. The way that you care about people, the way I’ve seen you care about me, is more than enough evidence. Our baby will be beautiful no matter what they look like and I will never let them believe anything otherwise.” He said, wiping tears from my face.   
“I’m really scared, Diego.” I whispered. He leaned over and kissed the side of my head.   
“Do you want to go out somewhere tonight? Take your mind off things?” He asked.  
“That might be nice.” I said. I wiped my face off. “Let’s go get ready.”  
Allison agreed to come out to the restaurant with us. It was more of a bar type setting. We all put our bags down on a table and Diego asked if it was okay to get a drink from the bar. I said it was fine, I would drive home. Allison and I settled down and ordered some food for the table. Allison and I talked all things baby while Diego was at the bar. Our food came and Diego was still at the bar. Allison and I were halfway through some nachos when we heard glass breaking at the bar and saw Diego holding a guy down, almost poking his chest with the broken beer bottle.   
“Diego!” I yelled. He looked over at me, back the man, and then threw the guy to the ground. He walked over to me and Allison.   
“Let’s go.” He grumbled, grabbing his keys off the table. Allison and I put money on the table and followed.   
“What happened?” I asked as I tried to take the keys from him. He pulled them away.   
“Nothing. I’m fine. Let’s go.” He said, reaching for the car door. I stood in front of him and blocked the door. Allison stood quietly in the background.   
“Something happened Diego. You had that guy pinned down to the bar with a bottle at his chest.” I said. He sighed and looked everywhere but me.  
“That asshole was...he made...he said...” He started. “I told him you were pregnant and he still said it...”  
“Oh Diego...” I said. “It’s nothing that I haven’t heard before.”  
“But you shouldn’t have to hear that.” He said, looking at me. “What the hell do I have to do with you to let you understand that you’re not what people say you are? It’s really frustrating to know I’m trying so hard to change your mind and you’re so stuck in your damn ways...” He trailed off.  
“Diego...” I reached out to grab his arm but he backed away. He threw his car keys to Allison, who caught them despite not being involved.   
“I’ll see you at home.” He said, walking off. I instantly panicked, not knowing where he was going or what he was doing. I jumped when Allison touched my shoulder and we got in the car for a silent drive home. I walked up to the room Diego and I shared and sat on the bed. I felt so numb. I felt like this was really it. I had pissed Diego off for the last time. I grabbed a bag from under the bed and began to throw clothes in it. I grabbed my own car keys and slipped down the stairs, making sure Klaus or Allison didn’t see me. I opened the front door as quietly as I could and walked to my car as quickly as I could. I turned it on and sped off for a hotel on the outskirts of the city. I needed to clear my head. After 20 minutes of driving, I pulled into the parking lot and finally lost my mind. I cried, I punched the steering wheel, I yelled. After a few minutes of mental breakdown, I went in and got a room. It smelled like old cigars and something else I couldn’t quite figure out, and I threw my bag on the bed and continued to cry.   
Normally, breakups weren’t this hard. But Diego and I had extra baggage now – this baby. I was always going to have a constant reminder of Diego with me, even after he decided to not put up with me anymore. I realized that I was starving and tried to think of where to go this late...Griddy’s wouldn’t be safe, I had to find somewhere around here. I drove five minutes from the hotel to find an all night restaurant. I sat alone and ordered a sandwich. The waitress was a kind older woman, who reminded me of Agnes from Griddy’s. It almost made it harder. I let a few tears slip and I hardly noticed she was at the table refilling my water glass.   
“You okay, hun?” She asked. I sighed and wiped my face. I tried to nod, but could hardly move. She put the water pitcher down and sat across from me. Her name tag read Loretta. “You don’t seem okay.”   
“I uh...I had a fight with my boyfriend tonight. I think he’s going to leave me.” I mumbled. She reached across the table and pat my arm.   
“Oh, you don’t need a man in your life. All they do is cause problems.”   
“Well I’ve got about eighteen years of a problem with him ahead of me.” I said, lightly touching my stomach. Her eyes widened.   
“Oh sweetie...” She said. “I’m so sorry. I wish I could help.” She said.   
“Are you hiring?” I asked quietly. “For this shift? I run a bakery and could work here at night.”   
“You don’t want to do that, you’ll run yourself ragged.” She said, standing up.   
“No, please, I want to be able to afford where I’m staying and this would help.” I said. She sighed.   
“I’ll get you the application.”


	11. We're Home Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a job at the restaurant and avoiding Diego for over a week, a nearby crime encourages our reader to reach out to him.   
> Diego has a biiiiig surprise in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this might not seem like a lot, but for my first story in a bajillion years, this has over 1000 hits and it makes me smile.   
> Thank you to anyone sticking with this story! It makes me really happy and I want to keep it up.

I extended my stay the hotel and began working with Loretta the next night. I closed the bakery, changed, and went to the restaurant. Loretta was really kind, letting me take most of the tables, even though they were few and far between. She did admit she was excited to get a few nights off now, and we talked about everything. Loretta had a son and was quick to tell me lots of parenting advice, which I gladly took. My second week working there, Loretta and I were brewing new coffee and chatting when we heard police sirens go blowing by the restaurant. We flipped the TV in the corner to the news to see what was going on. There was a hostage situation at a nearby apartment complex. Us and the customers watched intently as the situation unfolded. It was an upscale apartment and the guy went to the penthouse apartment and was demanding money. Naturally, the security system was triggered and here we were. Loretta and I turned the volume up as the report began.   
“It seems there was a masked man following the robber into the building...” My heart sunk. Please, please don’t show him…  
The security footage popped up and sure enough, walking 20 feet behind the guy was Diego.   
“It’s unclear whether or not he is working with the criminal or on his own...”  
“He’s alone.” I mumbled. Loretta looked over.   
“What’s that?” She asked.   
“Diego...he’s not a bad guy.” I said, shaking my head. She looked at the TV and then back at me.  
“You know that guy?” She said, looking at me funny.  
“Unfortunately.” I said, looking down.   
“He’s not...” She started.   
“My boyfriend? Yeah.” I said softly, looking at the TV. “I just hope he doesn’t get himself killed.”  
“It seems we have movement from inside the building...” the reporter kicked in. I snapped my head to the TV. “The family is coming out the front door...and they’re safe! The masked man seems to be dragging the original assailant behind him...”  
“Oh Diego.” I sighed. “Such a showman.” I watched the screen as police rushed forward and cuffed the guy and took Diego with them in their cars. The family got into an ambulance and was taken away.   
“Look alive, honey, we’re the only place left open. If those cops are hungry, they’re coming here.” Loretta said.   
“Oh no...” I said. Sure enough, six cop cars pulled into the parking lot. I watched as they all poured in and sat down. I put coffee out for all of them and saw Rodriguez, who was a friend of Diego’s on the force.   
“Hey, how’s it going? You guys okay after that?” I asked him. He looked me over before answering.   
“He’s a mess. He can’t find you and it’s driving him crazy.” Rodriguez said, sipping his coffee. I sighed a little and looked down.   
“I’m not good enough for him.” I said. “I’m too insecure and it’s making him upset.”  
“Not as upset as he is right now, I assure you.” He said. “He went back to the precinct. He didn’t want to come eat. He really, reallllly misses you. He’s also incredibly concerned about that baby.”   
“Shit.” I said. “Can….can you take me there after you’re done eating? My shift ends in an hour.”  
“Of course. If you don’t mind riding in the back of a squad car.” He said. I served most of them their food and left with Rodriguez an hour later. I sat worried sick in the back of the car and almost ran when we pulled up to the precinct.   
“You okay?” Rodriguez asked as he opened the door for me. As I stepped out, I heard someone yell at Rodriguez. I looked up to see Diego standing on the steps of the station.  
“What the hell happened?” He asked, rushing down the stairs. He looked paler, sunken almost.  
“I asked him to bring me here.” I said. Rodriguez nodded and walked away. Diego reached out and touched my arm.  
“Where have you been?” He whispered. “No one could find you...”  
“A hotel, 20 minutes away.” I said, stepping closer to him. He pulled at the apron I was wearing.  
“You got another job?” He asked. I nodded.   
“I was afraid I was going to run out of money. Diego, I’m sorry I left. You deserve better than me. It seems like all I do is make you upset.” I said, starting to cry. I hate how easily I cry.  
“Hey, I was the one that lashed out at you. But I need you to promise me something, alright? That you’ll stop running. You’ve run from me twice now and I can’t lose you or this baby.” He said, choking up at the word baby.   
“I promise.” I said, putting my arms out and burying myself into his chest, sobbing. “I’ll always be with you, Diego.”   
“Let’s go get your things.” He said, rubbing my back. “I want you home.”  
We gathered my things from the hotel room, I stopped in and told Loretta things were going to be okay but I had to quit the restaurant, and she smiled and understood. She said she didn’t expect me to be here longer than a week anyway. I told her I’d bring the baby around to meet her sometime and we hugged goodbye.  
Diego smiled at me when I got back into the car. I gave him a weird look.  
“What?” I asked, putting my purse on the backseat.   
“I have a surprise for you.” He said, putting the car into drive. “I’ve been saving up money from these big fights I’ve been winning. I bought us something.”   
“What?” I asked. We drove past the Academy without stopping. He made a few turns into a small neighborhood about five minutes away. There was a house at the end of the street that had a for sale sign in the front yard.   
“Diego...you didn’t...” I whispered, leaning forward. He reached into his pocket as he put the car in park. He pulled out a set of keys.  
“I did.” He said, shaking the keys. “Want to go inside?”   
“Of course!” I said, getting out of the car.  
“Welcome home, baby.” He said, putting his hand on my back and guiding me inside. I was in awe at the cozy feeling this house gave me. I slowly walked through and stopped at the kitchen. I felt Diego come up behind me and put his arms around me.   
“Can you see it? Making dinner, our baby’s high chair right here, table there? Christmas morning breakfast? We can have family dinners here.” He whispered. I held his hands and started crying.   
“What’s wrong? Do you not like it?” He asked worriedly. I turned around to face him and just crashed my lips into his, pulling him closer to me.  
“Diego...I love this house. I love it so much because it’s going to be our home.” I said. He smiled softly.  
“It has four bedrooms upstairs too.” He said.   
“Four? How many babies do you wanna have?” I asked, smiling. He looked down bashfully.   
“I just wanted to make sure...just in case...” He said. I kissed him again.  
“Diego...I’m so sorry I ran. I’m so sorry I scared you.” I said, resting my forehead against his.  
“It’s okay baby. We’re home now.” He said, rubbing my back.


	12. You Wanna Do Something Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus refuses to take no for an answer and tries to plan a baby shower at the Academy, which leads to a huge turn of events brought on by Diego's master plan.

“Diego...please let me do something.”I said as he and Luther carried a couch into our new house.  
“No way. No lifting at all.” He said. “That’s why I brought this big idiot.”   
Luther scoffed and rolled his eyes. Allison and Klaus were carrying in boxes and I decided to go help them unpack them. I went up to Diego and I’s bedroom and started to put away clothes.  
“Four bedrooms? How many times is Diego going to knock you up?” Klaus said, leaning in the doorway. “What? No, it was not...” He mumbled, to Ben I assume.  
“That’s exactly what I said to him.” I said, sitting on our bare mattress. Where did I pack sheets?  
“This is sober me talking and I just want you to know that I am going to genuinely miss you at the Academy. Our late night chats, especially. Did you ever start to feel better about this whole thing?” He asked, sitting down next to me.  
“Yeah. I think. I just keep telling myself it’s for Diego and the baby.” I said, rubbing my stomach. I was definitely visibly pregnant, at almost seven months.  
“Hey, wait, you guys still need to have a baby shower, don’t you?” Klaus asked, standing up. I shook my head.  
“There’s no one to invite. I don’t speak to my family, they don’t even know about Diego or the baby. I also don’t really know anyone else in the city that isn’t your family.” I said.  
“So we’ll have one at the academy. With just us, and Pogo, and mom. You guys deserve something.” Klaus said. “Leaving, planning, doing...” He said, and I heard him shout down the hall. “Allison! We have something to do!”   
Diego and Luther got the rest of the big furniture set up and I told them about Klaus’s plan.  
“A baby shower?” Diego raised his eyebrows at me.   
“I told him no one other than your family would be there, but he insisted.” I said.   
“I guess I can humor him for one night. We’re not going to be able to sleep here tonight anyways.” Diego said. “Let’s unpack some more and then I guess we can head over?”   
Allison called us a few minutes into unpacking, telling us to be at the house by 7. I could hear Klaus yelling in the background to ‘not spoil anything’  
Diego and I were folding towels and more clothes when I felt something.  
“Diego...” I said, putting my hands on my stomach. He hummed and looked over at me.   
“It’s kicking.” I said. He smiled and I grabbed his wrist. As soon as I got his hand to my stomach, a huge kick happened.   
“That’s my baby.” He whispered, stepping closer to me. He kissed my forehead as the kicks kept up. “Can I pick your outfit for tonight?”   
“If you really want to.” I said. “What were you thinking?”   
“I found this...” He said, holding up a black sundress with bright yellow sunflowers all over it.   
“That’s probably not going to fit.” I frowned. “It felt tight before I was pregnant.”  
“Can you try it?” He asked softly. I glanced up at him and his eyes were almost misty and sparkling.  
“Yeah.” I said, taking it from him. I went into the bathroom and slid the dress over my head. It actually fit and hugged my stomach and for once, I didn’t hate it. There was something about the way I looked that made me almost proud. I opened the door and went back into the bedroom where Diego was sitting on the bed.  
“Babe...” He breathed. “You look beautiful.” He stood up and put his hands on my stomach. “Look at this beautiful mama.”   
“I...I like this Diego.” I said. “I like how I look.”   
“Really?” He said, the corners of his mouth turning up. “I’ve been waiting forever to hear you say that.”  
“Really.” I said. He hugged me and kissed my head over and over. The baby started kicking again and I swear I heard Diego sniffle. 

We walked through the front doors of the Academy to silence. Diego looked at me and then stepped in front of me and lead the way. We walked down to the kitchen and Klaus jumped out and made Diego yell.   
“Surprise!” Klaus laughed. Diego’s one arm flew around my stomach and the other raised up to hit someone. “Easy there, buddy.”  
“Klaus...It’s not a surprise party if you invite us over. You scared us.” Diego said, relaxing his arms.   
“Us?” I said, laughing. He rolled his eyes at me.   
“Come here, sit down! Mom made food!” Klaus said, pulling out two chairs out. Diego and I sat down and mom brought over plates of food.   
“Thanks, Mom.” Diego said. She smiled back at him.   
“You’re welcome Diego. You’re going to be a wonderful father.” Mom said, turning to go back to the fridge. I swear Diego let a tear slip when she said that.  
After eating, Klaus ushered us up to the living room where the guys poured Diego a drink and Vanya and Allison sat down with me on the couch.   
“How do you feel?” Allison asked.   
“Really good today. I can’t wait to really get settled in our new house.” I said, setting a hand on my stomach.  
“We bought you guys some stuff.” Allison said. “Come with us.”   
She lead me into the room upstairs that was Diego’s. On the bed were a pile of baby clothes, a car seat, and a high chair.  
“Guys...” I said, covering my mouth. “This is too much.”  
“Are you kidding? You’re our sister. We’re happy to do it.” Vanya said. “Also, we’re going to spoil the crap out of that baby for the next million years.”  
“What’s going on?” Diego walked in, looking over all the gifts. His jaw dropped slightly and he silently hugged his sisters. Allison rubbed his arm before leaving the room. He put his arms around my waist.   
“You wanna do something tonight?” He whispered.   
“Like what? It’s kind of late already.” I asked.  
“Get married?” He said in the quietest voice “Tonight?”   
I whipped around to face him. “Are you serious?”  
“Yeah. Why not?” He said. “You look beautiful, the family’s here, Pogo can do it. We go get the license tomorrow.”   
“Diego...are you sure? This is a big thing.” I said. He scrunched his eyebrows at me.   
“And having a baby isn’t a big thing? We can do this, babe.” He said, rubbing my sides. “If you’re doubting whether or not I’ll still love you after the baby is born, you don’t have to. I will always love you. You are so special and beautiful to me and I can’t ever replace you.”   
“Save it for your vows.” I said, pulling him out of the room. Diego shyly pulled a ring out of his pocket, admitting this was his plan all along. Diego dug through his old dresser and found a ring he used to wear (he assured me we could shop for bands later, even though I knew he would forget). Klaus told me Diego used to feel tough wearing a ring on his middle finger for some reason, and luckily it still fit his ring finger now, even after years of broken knuckles. Diego also had a suit jacket at the house and I started to think this really was a big grand plan. My thoughts were cemented when Allison brought in a huge garment bag for me.   
“Mom...made this for you to wear. She said Diego asked her a while ago to make you a dress.” She said, unzipping the front. I gasped at the beaded dress. Diego had thought this all out, to the details.   
“Did you guys know?” I asked. “That Diego was doing all of this?”   
“We didn’t know when it was going to happen, but we did know.” She said, smiling sheepishly. I immediately burst into tears.  
“What’s wrong?” Allison said. “The dress will fit, Diego accounted for the pregnancy...”  
“No...I just...I feel like I’m part of a family again and it makes me so emotional.” I said, wiping my eyes. “My family and I don’t speak. They don’t know about the baby, or Diego, or anything. It feels so weird to be loved again.”   
“Oh, honey, come here.” Allison said, hugging me. “Let’s get you ready to get married.”


	13. Cake's Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small wedding between Diego and reader, and the next day, her mother pays her a visit to the bakery.

I stood at the top of the staircase, the whole family down underneath the chandelier, Diego’s back to me. He was in a navy blue suit, and it looks like he made everyone else dress up. Pogo smiled gently as I walked carefully down the stairs, the dress just the right length for me to walk comfortably. It was fitted except where it needed to stretch for the baby, and I felt pretty, for the second time in the same day. I reached the bottom of the stairs and Pogo cleared his throat, causing everyone to turn and look at me. Diego’s hand instantly flew to his mouth and I heard him gasp. Allison had a tissue in her hand and Klaus was openly crying.   
I walked up to Diego and noticed the tears streaming down his face. I smiled, my own tears threatening to spill.   
“Shall we begin?” Pogo asked. We nodded and he started the ceremony. I couldn’t hear him over the beating of my heart and the focus I had on Diego’s eyes. Pogo had to clear his throat when it came to the ‘I do’ part because I was so obsessed with just staring at Diego. I was totally absorbed in the moment and when the small ceremony was over, Diego leaned in and kissed me with so much passion and love I started to cry. All of the siblings hugged us (even Luther) and they all went to help Mom finish the cake and Diego and I went up to the roof of the Academy and looked at the stars, just the two of us.   
“How long did you have this planned out?” I asked, he had his arms around me and we were gently swaying.   
“About a month. Right after you showed up at the police station, I decided right then and there that I wanted to marry you. I never wanted to lose you again. I asked mom to start making the dress and had the ring and everything.” He said.   
“Diego, I feel like I’ve never really thanked you after all you did for me this past year. You saved me, cared about me, gave me so much. You are my best friend, and I care about you so much. I don’t ever want to lose you.” I said, starting to tear up. Diego rubbed my arms, giving me goosebumps. The cool night air hit me and I shivered. “And I want you to always know that I will be here for you no matter what. Through boxing matches, nights out, nights in, everything. I will be by your side.”  
“I...I think I should thank you too.” He said. “When I met you, I was still mourning Patch. I didn’t know when I met you that such a bright and beautiful personality was waiting for me. I was addicted to you. I wanted to be with you all the time. I was so cold before. So closed off. I-I-I can’t imagine my life without you. My heart opened up so much that first date that we had. I felt like I could tell you anything. And I’ll never forget the moment you told me you were p-p-p-p-pregnant. I felt like a new man. I knew that I was going to be a different person but not like this.” He said. I pulled him so close and we heard sniffling behind us.   
Klaus stood there, wiping his eyes with his hands.   
“Cake’s ready. Also, that was beautiful.” He said. Diego sneered at him and we went inside. I shivered again from the cold and felt Diego’s arm fall around my waist.   
We sat around, eating cake and laughing, and eventually, Diego and I went up to his old room. He helped me out of the dress and into a pair of sweatpants and one of his t shirts that barely stretched over my stomach. We laid down and he could not stop touching my belly.   
“I can’t wait to meet them.” He said, rubbing slightly. “I-I’ve never held a baby before.”   
“Neither have I.” I said. “I’m scared about the whole birth thing though.”  
“You’re going to be great. I’ll be there for you the whole way.” He said.   
“Thanks, babe.” I said, snuggling into him. It was getting harder to sleep, but with Diego I felt so comfortable that I could nod off.

Diego and I were both at the bakery the next morning. Diego was putting away a shipment as I put out new cakes and took messages off the phone. I heard the door open and looked up and my jaw hit the floor.   
“So this is the dump you ran away from home for?” My mother stood in the doorway, putting a cigarette out on the floor.   
“Why are you here?” I asked quietly, hoping Diego couldn’t hear from the back.  
“Oh ya know, I was in the neighborhood and figured I’d look you up. See what my dear old daughter was getting into here in the bright lights.” She walked towards the counter.   
“You should probably leave.” I said, balling my fists.   
“Or what? What’s going to….are you pregnant?” She asked, leaning on the counter.   
“It shouldn’t matter to you.” I said, getting angry.  
“What’d you do, get hammered one night and let a one night stand knock you up? Surely you don’t make enough money to earn a living from this place.” She said poisonously.   
“She has help.” Diego stood at the entrance to the back of the shop, sweaty from moving boxes.  
“Who’s he? You hiring just anybody off the street?” She said sharply.  
“I’m her husband.” Diego said, stepping forward. “And I think you should go.”  
“Husband? You actually found someone to marry you? You got knocked up first, right? You got him that way?” She said. Diego clenched his jaw.   
“Get. Out.” I said. “There’s a reason I left home.”   
“So you could come down here and screw everyone and get pregnant. You just wait boy, you haven’t seen her crazy yet.” My mother sneered. She turned to leave before she looked over her shoulder one more time. “And you’re still too big, even pregnant.” She chuckled as she walked out the door. I released all the tension in my body as Diego flipped the sign to Closed and locked the door.   
“Hey, baby, come here.” He said, holding me as I cried into his chest. “It’s okay. You’re beautiful. You did so well. I wanted to hop the counter and strangle her.”   
“Thank you, Diego.” I mumbled. “I’m proud you’re my husband. Don’t let anything she said get to you.”   
“Oh, I’m fine, are you okay?” He asked, looking me in the eyes. I nodded.   
“Twenty five years of listening to her made me learn to ignore it.” I said. “She hasn’t changed since I left home.”  
“I can’t believe she could be so cruel to her own daughter.” Diego said. “I finished moving those boxes around. You wanna get lunch?”  
“Yes, please.” I said.   
I had to push down all of the things my mother said and put on a happy face for Diego. I vowed to never, ever treat my baby like she had treated me.


	14. When She Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another visit from her mother at the bakery which leads to another rescue from Diego, she goes home and doesn't feel very well...

I couldn’t sleep anymore. I was super uncomfortable all the time. I also wasn’t comfortable that my mother knew where I worked and that she was skulking around the city. Diego was out late most nights, either at the gym or on patrol and he would often find me on the couch when he came home.  
“Babe..It’s 3 AM, can’t you sleep again?” He asked gently. I was laying on my back on the couch.  
“No. I’m just so uncomfortable.” I said. He picked my legs up and sat down, putting them in his lap. He rubbed my legs and I let my eyes droop shut.   
“You’re almost there babe. Just a few more weeks to go.” He said, squeezing my knee. I tried to smile at him but all that came out was a groan. “I know.”  
“Let’s get to bed.” He said, helping me off the couch. We went and I collapsed in the bed, and as soon as I felt Diego’s warmth next to me I let myself drift off. 

I was working at the bakery, completely exhausted the next day. My assistant, Natalie, was helping run the register and I was in the back making more cookies and cakes. Natalie made me and Diego really cute sugar cookies with pink and blue royal icing. I smiled and told her to take a long lunch today and I would run the register. She smiled and headed out. It was in that moment, when I was alone, that my mother reared her ugly head again.   
“Please, go away.” I said as soon as she walked in. She sneered and sat down at one of the tables.   
“Why him?” She said.   
“Who?”  
“You’re husband. Why’d you pick him? And how did someone who looks like you get someone who looks like him?” She spat.   
“I’m not getting into this with you.” I said. “You should leave.”   
“What’s he do for a living?” She asked.   
“Why do you care?” I asked sharply. “You haven’t cared for the past year I’ve been gone.”  
“It doesn’t add up, the way you got him. He’s too good looking for you.” She said. I felt the anger rising up in me. “He must need you for something.”  
“No, he doesn’t. And for the last time, before I call the cops, please leave.”   
She reached across the counter and grabbed my wrist.   
“Call the cops and I’ll claw your eyes out.” She growled. I yanked my arm out of her grip.  
“Are you high?” I asked. She instantly darkened her face.   
“How dare you accuse me of that.” She said, coming towards the side of the counter. I backed off, and before I did, I reached over and tapped the security button without her knowing.   
“I gave you a life. I spent all my money raising you, and I come to visit you and this is how you treat me? You accuse me of doing drugs?” She inched closer to me with each word. I backed up as far as I could, trying to buy time.   
“You put me down my whole life and told me I would never amount to anything. You said I was too fat, ugly, and stupid.” I said through gritted teeth.  
“And now you’re going to ruin your life with this baby and that fly by night man.” She said. She was now two feet away from me. The next thing I knew, she balled her fists and came towards me. I instinctively turned away from her and felt her fists hitting my back. I tried to swing back around at her but she grabbed my arm and dug her nails into it, drawing blood. She continued hitting and scratching me until I heard the cops come through the front door and a familiar voice scream my name.   
“GET OFF OF HER.” Diego roared as he cops grabbed my mother and I remained huddled on the floor, my arm red and bleeding. Diego collapsed next to me and help me.   
“Sssshh. I’m here baby.” He said, rubbing my back. The cops handcuffed my mother and took a statement from me before taking her away.   
“Where’s Natalie? Why are you alone?” Diego asked.   
“She made us these really cute cookies for the baby and I told her to take a long lunch. It was a slow day.” I said. He helped me stand up.  
“Does your stomach feel okay? Did she hit you in the stomach at all?” He asked, putting a hand gently on my stomach. I shook my head.   
“I turned away to protect the baby.” I said. Diego walked me over to the sink and washed off the scratches on my arm.   
“You’re okay now.” He said, pulling me into his chest. Natalie came back shortly after and I told her to close up at night and that I had to leave. Diego drove me home and I laid on the couch with him and took a nap.  
“You want dinner baby?” I heard Diego whisper as I woke up. I nodded and sat up on the couch.   
“Can I have a grilled cheese?” I asked. He nodded and headed off to the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes and stood up to help him, and I felt a small pain in my back. I let it go as just sleeping awkwardly and joined Diego.  
“You okay?” He asked. I nodded.   
“Yeah, I think I slept funny, my back just hurt.” I said. He rubbed my back while we watched the grilled cheese cook. When we had them done, we sat down at the table and I felt another pain. Diego saw my face when the pain hit and instantly got worried.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked.   
“I think so.” I said. We finished dinner and I felt weird and sure enough, a cramp returned to my back ten minutes later.   
“Diego...” I started. He looked over at me. “I think these are contractions.”   
“What? But you’re not due for another few weeks, are you sure?” He asked, rushing over to me. I decided to call my doctor and they told me to time the pains and then call them when they got closer together.   
Diego instantly grabbed a paper and pen and wrote down the times I had pain. They were still pretty far apart, and I was trying to do things around the house when they would hit me. Diego followed me around like a puppy, and when they pains were only seven minutes apart, I called the doctor again. They told me to start to head to the hospital and Diego grabbed my bag. I was in the car, worried and in pain, the whole drive.   
“It’s going to be okay, baby.” Diego said, holding my hand while he drove.   
“I hope so.” I said. I rubbed my stomach as another pain came and went.   
At the hospital, I was hooked up to all the monitors and prodded by nurses. I told them I was early and none of them seemed too concerned. Diego was getting agitated because we weren’t getting answers and I was in pain. My doctor finally showed up and checked me and said I was in fact in labor and we would be having the baby in the next 24 hours. Diego swallowed hard and looked at me. I could tell he was scared. I squeezed his hand as another pain came. Shortly after, my water broke and they moved me into the labor and delivery room. Diego’s mood became more quiet and nervous and I needed him to be my strong vigilante because with the pain my mood was fading fast. I opted in for pain medicine and everything was a blur as they gave me the epidural. I warned Diego to look away so he wouldn’t pass out, and he put his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.  
“We’re doing this, I love you so much.” He whispered. 

I pushed for what felt like eternity, and when they told me she was here, I started bawling. But then my joy changed to panic when I heard silence.   
“Why isn’t she crying?” I croaked. Diego looked scared to death, from me to the doctors.   
“Is she okay? Where are you taking her?” Diego asked. The nurse looked over at us.  
“The cord was wrapped around her neck. She has to go to the NICU for a little bit.”   
“I want to see her.” I whispered. Diego ran his hand through my hair and put his hand on my sweaty forehead. He leaned down and kissed me.   
“She’s going to be okay, baby. You did everything perfect.” He said.   
“I just want to know she’s going to be okay.” I said, tears streaming down my face. Diego was crying too and we both waited for anyone to come back with word of our baby girl.


	15. Amelia Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego's daughter gets to meet the whole family.

“Where is she?” I kept repeating. Diego was crying and we waited for a nurse to come back. They had finished taking care of me and we were waiting on news. After what felt like a lifetime, a nurse came in.  
“Is she okay?” Diego said hoarsely. The nurse nodded.  
“She just needed some help breathing for a little bit. She’s doing great now. They should be bringing her in soon.”   
“I just want to hold her.” I said, still crying. The nurse came up and held my hand while I waited.  
And then there she was. So small, so perfect. She had Diego’s eyes and a small tuft of brown hair on her head. I shakily took her.  
“I’ve never held a baby before.” I looked at the nurse. She smiled back.  
“Just support her head and you’ll be fine. She’s swaddled up pretty tight. She’s been very calm for us the whole time.”  
She looked up at me and I looked over at Diego, who had pulled the chair over and was sitting next to the bed.   
“Have you thought of a name?” The nurse asked.   
“Amelia.” Diego said. “Amelia Grace.”  
“You ready to hold her, dad?” I asked. Diego’s face turned to worry and he cleared his throat.   
“Uh...I...uh...yeah.” He said. He situated himself in the chair and I slowly handed Amelia over to him. Diego’s rough hands held her with such care and gentleness. He instantly started tearing up and sniffling.   
“She’s so beautiful.” He whispered. “This is all I’ve ever wanted.”  
“You should call your family.” I said. Diego nodded and looked back up at me. I took Amelia back from him and he picked up the phone next to the bed. He punched in the numbers and bit his nail waiting for someone to pick up.  
“Hey, Allison? Yeah, it’s me. No, everything’s okay. Is everyone there? ...Yeah, well tell them all that Amelia Grace is here.” I heard a scream through the other end of the phone. “Yeah, tomorrow should be okay. She’s doing okay. We’re all just tired. Yeah she’s completely healthy. We’ll see you tomorrow, and make sure mom knows.” He hung up the phone. He reached over and played with my hair while I held Amelia. As it got later, the nurse came to take her back to the nursery.   
“We’ll bring her back first thing in the morning to get her to nurse. Don’t worry.” The nurse said. Diego and I kissed her before they took her out. After the door shut, Diego looked over at me.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked quietly, holding my hand.  
“I’m exhausted.” I said, curling up in the hospital bed. He rubbed my back and tried to get comfortable in the chair.   
“Diego, babe, you can go home tonight. Get a good night’s sleep.” I said, shutting my eyes. Diego shook his head.   
“I’m not leaving you here.” He said, yawning.   
“I’ll be okay, Diego. I want you to be your best tomorrow for when everyone’s here.” I said. He huffed and shifted in the chair.   
“Are you sure?” He said. I nodded and he stood, up, kissing my forehead 18 times.  
“I’ll be back first thing in the morning.” He said. “Call me if you need anything.”  
“I will.” I swear I was asleep before the door clicked shut.

The next morning they woke me up to nurse Amelia. It all went well and right at visiting hours, Diego led the family in to meet their niece. Mom stayed home, but Allison said she’d bring her over to our house once we went home. They were afraid her protect and heal chip would go wild in a hospital.  
“Oh my god.” Allison squeaked. She had her hands over her mouth and she was the first one that got to hold her. Luther refused, saying he was too scared. Klaus plopped down into the chair next to the bed and Diego raised his eyebrows.   
“Aw come on, Diego.” He whined. “You can trust me. I’m sober.”   
“This is my baby girl. You remember that the whole time you hold her.” Diego said, handing Amelia to Klaus. She opened her eyes at him really wide.   
“I think she likes you.” I said. Klaus giggled.   
“I have a new best friend.” He said. Diego had a stern look on his face. I could tell he was not about letting Klaus influence his daughter. “Ben says she’s beautiful, even though she looks like Diego.”  
The whole group collectively sighed at the thought of Ben being there. Klaus handed her back to Diego and the rest of the family took their turn holding her. Diego took her back and rocked her gently as the family left for the day.   
“You’re going home tomorrow.” Diego said, handing Amelia back to me.  
“I’m so excited. I want to be in our bed. I’ve only slept here out of pure exhaustion.” I said, playing with Amelia’s hair.  
“I got everything ready at home last night. Everything in her room is finished.” Diego said, sitting down next to us.   
“Thank you so much, Diego.” I said. I kissed the top of Amelia’s head and the nurse came in soon to take her back to the nursery. Diego sat down on the edge of my bed and kissed me.   
“I’m so proud of you mama. You’re a natural with her.” He whispered.   
“I can’t wait to just be home with you and her and our family.” I said, hugging him.   
“Me too.” He said. “I’ll pack your stuff up for going home tomorrow.”


End file.
